


Two Princes

by dreamDressed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I JUST LOVE THESE DORKS SO MUCH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamDressed/pseuds/dreamDressed
Summary: Viktor is so over the moon in love with his fiance, Yuuri Katsuki, who has just moved in with him. He reminisces about the early days of their coach/pupil relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot because I'm a sucker for Viktuuri domestic fluff :) No actual princes in this story, sorry.

Viktor looks down on Yuuri, tuckered out from jet lag and sight seeing, sleeping on his couch. He remembers the moment he dared to hope Yuuri shared his feelings for him. Of course when he’d flown across the world to coach Yuuri, he was hoping his relationship with Yuuri would eventually develop into something even more intimate than a coach-pupil relationship.

  
He’s embarrassed to admit that maybe he came on a _tad_ too strong. Maybe he shouldn’t have assumed that Yuuri would remember his drunken request that Viktor become his coach. And _maybe_ their first encounter in Japan should not have been while he was buck naked in his family’s onsen.  
  
Nevertheless, it had all ended well. Better than he could have imagined. Back to the moment… Viktor had almost given up on flirting with this boy. It’s not that he thought Yuuri was dense, but how could he fail to see all of the flashing “I like you!” signs Viktor had posted all over the onsen? Viktor knew he could be shallow and feared Yuuri thought all his flirting was baseless and just part of his personality. Well, it _was_ , and But still… it was deeper than that. Yuuri had to see that! This socially anxious mess of a person had approached him, came on to him first, and since then Viktor hadn’t been able to get him out of his mind.  
  
So there he was, questioning Yuuri because he had. to. know. What is it he wanted? Did he just want a winning season? Did he want Viktor only as a supportive coach and nothing more? Why had he begged him to come here at the banquet???  
  
And then, this beautiful, amazing, extremely talented man blurted: “I want to eat katsudon with you, Viktor!” And Viktor saw the determination in his eyes and the meaning behind his words: _You can’t leave when you just got here! I need you!_

It had been so long since Viktor had felt needed.  
   
Being “needed” by the skating community at large was not the same. He was needed specifically, not as just a skater, but as an individual- as someone who Yuuri enjoyed spending time with on and off the ice. He felt warmth blossom in his chest and radiate outward. He could barely contain himself from tackling Yuuri on the spot. Yurio would probably start kicking them both. Plus, he didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable. So he resigned himself to wait and dared to start hoping.

* * *

 

Viktor’s phone starts playing “Stay Close to Me” and startles him out of his reverie. He quickly turns off the volume, glances at the phone, and decides whatever it is Yakov wants can wait til morning. Yuuri rolls over and looks up at him blearily, “Whaa?” Viktor leans down, brushes the hair out of his eyes and cups Yuuri’s cheek, murmuring, “Shh, it’s nothing. Go back to sleep, _l_ _yubov moya._ ”

Yuuri smiles, leans into Viktor’s touch, reaches out his arms, and mumbles, “Join me?”

Viktor smiles softly, moves to the other side of the couch and says, “Of course. But maybe we should move somewhere with more room.” And before Yuuri can protest, he scoops him up and carries him to the bedroom.  
“Viktor! I can walk fine, myself!” Yuuri huffs indignantly.  
“Yes, but royalty deserve to be borne places. And, as my prince, it is my pleasure to carry you to your heart’s desire.”

“ _Baka_ ,” Yuuri mutters softly, “I’m already there,” as Viktor lays him down gently on the bed. “Now get over here,” he pats the bed next to him.  
“Straight away, _moy prints_.” Viktor flops down on the other side of the bed, causing Yuuri to bounce in the air.  
“You know that sounds just like it does in English, so I know what you’re saying.” Yuuri says dryly. He rolls to face Viktor and shoves him playfully.

“Anyways, with your dazzling hair, you’re more of a prince than me.”  
_“_ I will not hear such blasphemy, even from your royal highness!”  
“If I’m the prince, does that mean I get to order you about as my servant?” Yuuri smiles mischievously.

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor says as he lowers his head reverently. Yuuri didn’t think it was possible for someone to bow while lying down, but of course Viktor Nikiforov would able to. The showoff.

“Didn’t I say come here?” Yuuri growls as he grabs the front of Viktor’s shirt and pulls him close. Viktor naturally wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri rolls on top of him. Yuuri leans down to kiss Viktor gently, just one small peck on the lips, then quickly rolls off of and away from Viktor, giggling. “Goodnight!” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Viktor admonishes as his long fingers begin to mercilessly tickle Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri spasms, laughing uncontrollably, trying to escape his monster of a boyfriend.  
“Stop! Please!” Yuuri gasps between fits of laughter. “Your…prince…commands…it!”  
“Well, I suppose, if you command it…” Viktor chuckles.

He settles down behind Yuuri, curling around him. He places a gentle kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck and wraps an arm around his middle. Yuuri nestles into Viktor, covers Viktor’s arm with his, and sighs contentedly.

Yuuri leans over to turn out the light and, just as he’s falling asleep, hears Viktor whisper, _“Aishiteru.”_

“I love you too, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> lyubov moya- my love  
> baka- idiot  
> moy prints- my prince  
> Aishiteru- I love you
> 
> Sorry if any are wrong! I checked a few sites to make sure they were right but feel free to correct me if I used any of these words/phrases wrong!


End file.
